This is Destiny
by Lydia Juice
Summary: Destiny has just arrived in Galaxy Hills, but already she feels at home. A guardian angel from a different dimension, will she help others with their destinies? Or need help with her own? OCxKyle, OCxFanboy Rated T for mild language and some subtle content.
1. What Beginning? I Just Tellin' The Story

I stepped back and admired my work.

"It's perfect! At last, I'm home," I said, to no one in particular. Suddenly, I saw a flash of purple and orange speed by my house and dash around the corner. A cry of "Frosty Freezy Freeze!" rang out from a blue and pink mini-mart, and, well, I was curious, so I went in. It was cool after coming in from that kind of summer heat that turns roads to tar and tires to soup. A tweenage boy and his small companion, both dressed in super hero costumes, danced and hopped in front of a slushi machine that was the same color as the mini-mart itself. My relative, Lenny, was manning the counter, and also slamming his head repeatedly on it.

" Hey, Len." I said, straitening my purple bow in my black hair, and smoothing my black tank and purple mini skirt. Lenny looked at me, his 'fro looking bedraggled.

"You seem tense," I said innocently.

"Tense?" He cried. "Tense? I'm not tense!" And he sank trembling to the counter. I rolled my eyes. The two strange-looking boys came up to the counter and laid a dollar onto it. They looked so strange that I followed them when they left.

'Man, the people in this dimension are weird,' I thought. The pair went all over town, as if they were giving me a tour. At last, they came to a large, spooky-looking mansion, and entered. I stayed outside, staring at the house. Then, I slipped through the door into the foyer. The door slammed, a light went on, and, suddenly, I was staring upside-down into the face of the only person in this entire dimension that mattered to my mission- my charge, Kyle the Conjuror.

"Uhmmmm... Hi?" I ventured. Kyle scowled at me.

"Drat! You set off the trap I created for Fanboy and Chum Chum. Thanks a million." I shrugged. Well, I tried to anyway.

"Sorry. I was following someone. Let me guess, Fanboy and Chum Chum are the two boys I was chasing all over town." Kyle nodded. "Now, can you cut me down? The blood is rushing to my head." He pulled a wand out of his pocket, waved it and suddenly I was looking at the ceiling.

"Brilliant," I muttered, then got up and followed him deeper into the house. It smelled musty, and a bit unused. Well, he did live alone, and it was a big house, so i couldn't complain. We came to a stop in a large sitting room off the kitchen. Kyle sat down and pulled up a chair for me. While he waited for me to get comfortable, he pulled out his wand and magicked us some snacks. I took a Twinkie and a cup of tea (my favorite Earth comfort foods), and waited for him to say something. When he finally did, i wasn't surprised by what he asked.

"Who sent you?" I sighed and put my cup down. Before I state our conversation, there are a few things to know. First, I come from the Draconic dimension. Second, a charge, for a graduate of The Academy, is your life force, and, most times, a soul mate. Lastly, I was on a mission to protect my life force and make sure no harm is done to him. I wasn't too good at talking to people other than my brother, Oz Harmoonian Fable, but I did my best.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Maybe I should have used more words.

"What?" Kyle demanded.

"I, um, was sent by, uh, Prof. Dargona to, um, tell you that you are my charge?" Kyle's eyes widened.

"You are a Guardian? That's like, a Master at Milkweed! So cool! And I'm your charge?" I was glad he was excited about it.

"Yeah! You're the first wizard ever to become a charge." A voice from behind us startled me.

"Wrong! I was. Don't you remember, mien sister?" It was Sigmund Fable, or, as most know him, Sigmund the Sorcerer. My half-brother.

"That's HALF-sister, Sigmund. I will never be your real sister," I corrected. That got him angry, and, unfortunately, he brought up the feud we'd been having the past few years.

"YOU STOLE MY MOTHER FROM ME!" Sigmund shouted.

"I did not! It's not my fault that my father fell for your mother. I lost a parent, too. Your father died! My mother got cheated out of her marriage. Our father was a swindling bastard. Much like YOU!" With that, I launched myself at him and we grappled for a short time on the floor. After a while, I realized I was pinned down.

"Get off me!" I shouted, and kicked him in a very sensitive area. He squealed a very high-pitched squeal, then disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. I got up and shook off the pain, then went home.


	2. Mysenhopple and Other Misdemeanors

The days of summer passed by quickly, and I saw neither hide nor hair of Fanboy or Chum Chum. Until we started school, I had even forgotten what they looked like! The day summer ended, everyone was excited about their new homerooms and classes. I hoped my new teacher, Mr. Mufflin, would be nice enough. When I got into my homeroom, almost everybody had taken their seats next to their old freinds, so I felt kind of out of place. Chum Chum waved me over to a desk in the middle of his and Fanboy's, which was the only one open.

"Hi! We haven't officially met, so my name's Chum Chum, and this is Fanboy," he said. Fanboy smiled a warm, buck-toothed grin that made me fuzzy with delight and joy.

"Hi. I'm Destiny, Destiny Fable." Fanboy seemed to remember something suddenly, and he reached inside his desk and produced a strange, Dr. Seuss-like plant, native to this place.

"We got you some "Welcome to the School" Mysenhopple!" he said, and thrust it onto my desk. I laughed.

"Thanks guys! And,you didn't have to do this for me," I said bashfully.

"I'm just the new girl!"

Kyle, sitting one desk in front of me, put in his two cents."You're not just a new girl! You're the new- OOOPS! Sorry, almost blew your cover." He grimaced and turned around. Fanboy and Chum Chum looked at each other, shrugged, and faced Mr. Mufflin, who had just walked in. By the looks of him, I could tell that this year would most certainly NOT be one of the best. Even his voice was monotone and unexciting. The two boys seemed unfazed by how amazingly boring this guy was. They just sat through his lectures, dozing off, throwing spitballs, and doing the same general stuff I and everyone else was doing. On and on Mr. BOOORING! went. I laid my head on my desk and just waited for the day to be over.

When the longest week of my life finally ended, I walked out of school dancing. Now it was spring break, and I had plans with my three BFFs to make it the best spring break I ever had. As I looked back on the past months, I realized that the world had seemed so much brighter since I met Kyle, Fanboy, and Chum Chum. While I was thinking, Fanboy snuck up behind me and gave me a tackle hug.

"Hey Fanboy!" I said giggling.

"Where's Chum Chum?" He blushed and grinned at the ground.

"I was wondering, while Chum Chum's out of town tomorrow and the next day, if you'd like to, um, spend the night at my place?" Chum Chum was going to a family reunion in another town, and Fanboy was going to be all alone in that big tree house. I had to say yes.

"Uh, sure," I consented. He gave me that smile I loved so much. Watching him run away to tell the other two, I felt something jump inside my chest that was definitely not just my heart failing. Was I falling for that kooky kid? Maybe, who knew? But... See, the thing was, I wasn't supposed to love anyone but my charge, Kyle, and although I did have a bit of a crush on him, he just wasn't Fanboy. I was still confused by the time Saturday came around, and even more confused as to what I should do about it as I climbed up the ladder that led to the Fanlair, dragging my tote bag behind me. I bit my lip and knocked on the large Fanboy-shaped door. It was thrown open and I was thrown back as the gangly tween squeezed the air out of me.

"Hi, Dessie! Ready to have the best weekend EVER?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah! Hey, where did that wall go?" I asked warily.

"Oh, I'm just constructing a door for you so you can come in whenever you want!" I laughed.

"Aww, that's really sweet of you. Hey, can I put this down somewhere? It's really heavy," I said. As we busied ourselves with pleasantries and the like, I noticed someone was coming up the ladder. Someone big.

"Hiya, dweebs," said Boog. I groaned inwardly. I mean, come on! How was I supposed to do anything fun with this guy always hanging over my head? A while back, Boog and I had gotten into a bit of a fight and he just couldn't bear to let go of the fact that I won.

"What do you want, Boog? I'm trying to spend time with my friend. Can't you just let it go?"

He said nothing. All of a sudden he punched both of us and I blacked out.


	3. A Woman Scorned

I woke up on a couch.

"Oh, god, what the... Where...?"

"Shhhh, dont speak. Wow. You handled your first bop pretty well. Five seconds before blacking out! I think that's a new record," said Fanboy, who was sitting next to me, reading a comic book. I sat up and rubbed my head.

"How long before **you** fainted?" I asked.

"Oh, I didn't. I've built up an immunity to the bop power!" he said, helping me to my feet. I stumbled, and we fell onto the floor. My face pressed up against his, and, for some reason, he didn't struggle or try to push me off. He just held me tighter. His gloved hand went to the back of my neck, slowly pulling me into a kiss. My long hair fell over our faces as we lay there. When we finally broke apart, he smiled and stroked my hair.

"Soooo... I guess this means I love you, huh?" I said.

"Yeah, I guess so. You know, it's getting late..." Fanboy hinted with a sedictive twist on his lovable smile.

"Does it get cold here at night?" I asked innocently. (Not!)

"Yeah, but I know how we can stay warm," he whispered.

* * *

I woke up to a bird singing and my virginity out the window. I wondered what my best freind, Wicka Broomdust Tomison, would think of my having sex with someone who was not my charge. I didn't even want to know what Professor Dargona would say. Probably something along the lines of, "**YOU IDIOT!**" Yeah. Or something waaaaaay worse. And Wicka would say, "Ummmm, Destiny? What are you doing in my charge's house? And why are you eating ham?"

I whirled around in surprise.

"Wicka! What are you doing here, ohhhhh... He's your... and you... and ohhhhh..." I stuttered.

"Um, yeah, sure. Again, what are you doing in my charge's house, watertower, thing..."

"Well, losing my virginity for one, and being surprised by you for another," I replied smartly.

"Destiny!" she scolded. "You had sex with my charge? What the fuck, man? Oh, gods, Professor is gonna kill you!"

"No, but I am going to strip you of your powers and take you back to the Academy if you have anything else to do with him," said a voice from behind me.

* * *

**And scene. BTW, I do not own FBnCC characters, just the ones I made up. Oh, and, yeah, she does have powers. Sorry the chapter is so short, but it takes me a while to type, so, yeah. Rate and Comment!**


End file.
